My Saviour
by AnotherEvilRegal
Summary: After Henry leaves her, Regina tries to commit suicide due to depression...guess who rescues her... SwanQueen, trigger warnings - depression, self harm, suicide attempt, anything missed out here will be in the story.One Shot for now unless you request more!
1. My Saviour

Author's Note

Once again I am sooooooooooooooo sorry for the dely! I just haven't been too inspired to write :( but I'm back!

This just randomly popped into my head so I thought I'd see how you all liked it?

Before you say I have facts wrong about depression, don't because I have it, I know what it's like, and yes, every case is different but this is similar to how I feel on my...let's just call the 'bad days'.

I own nothing and any mistakes are mine!

Trigger warnings are in the summary, let me know if I missed any and I will be sure to add it in.

SWAN QUEEN

Seeing Henry walk away from her was always difficult...even just seeing him go to get the school bus.

This time though...this time he'd left and _promised_ her that he was never going back.

He'd said this many times before but...this time she knew he meant it.

Now he's off with his "real mother"...Emma Swan...the bane of her existence.

The blonde who she hates...but also loves so much.

She wouldn't say she loved Emma since the moment she layed eyes on her, no, her feelings began when Emma saved her from a burning building...then there were more feelings after the blonde saved Henry from the mines...then more when she'd woken Henry with true love's kiss...but the moment Regina Mills fell in love with Emma Swan would _have_ to be when the blonde saved her from falling through Jefferson's hat into the Enchanted Forest.

But Emma's not the reason she's here now...in her en suite bathroom...sitting on the toilet seat in only her underwear, tears streaming down her face and a razor in one hand and one of Henry's baby toys in the other...she wants to do it...thinks it would be better for everyone, Henry especially, if she were gone.

That's all she's thought about since Henry left three days ago...her thoughts are... _everyone would be better off without me...Henry would be happy...Emma would be happy...Snow and Charming would squeal with delight...all she's ever been is a disappointment...to her parents...Henry...hell even Emma and Snow...she feels guilty for all that she's done she feels guilty things she hasn't done...she should just crawl up in a hole...and die..._

Thinking about everything just made her worse...which is why she finally broke...why she's sitting where she is now...the sharp blade so close to her wrist she could practically feel how cold it is.

The thoughts increase...telling her she should just get it over with before she doesn't go through with it...so she starts...

She presses the razor hard against her wrist...and just cuts...anywhere she can...she then does the other wrist and starts to feel a little dizzy due to blood loss. She notices she got blood on Henry's toy and her breathing increases...

"No...no no no no no...NO!" she yells, gripping the toy for dear life and using a towel to try to get rid of the blood..."Come on Rexy...Henry won't like it if you've got blood on you...remember when he spilt his apple juice...gods it was chaos..." she was laughing now...at herself and at the memory..."Great...I'm talking to a stuffed dragon..." Regina tried to tell Henry that Rexy wasn't a T-Rex but he was having none of it. Just as she was about to get up and try to clean Rexy, she heard the front door slam.

"Regina?! You home?"

"Emma..." she whispered.

"Regina?! Hello?!"

Regina kept quiet... _go away Emma...you can't see me like this_

She squeezed her eyes shut...hoping for Emma to go away.

Just then she heard it...a gasp.

"Regina?" Emma breathed, and rushed to kneel at her side.

"Emma..."

"Regina what the hell?"

"How's Henry?"

"What?! Regina how can you a-"

"How. Is. Henry, Miss Swan."

Emma sighed and said, "Henry's...Henry misses you. He sent me over here to check on you."

"He did?" Regina couldn't believe it.

"Yeah...and I wanted to check on you anyway. No ones seen you around...where have you been?" Emma asked, concerned.

"In bed."

"For three days _straight?_ "

"Yes..."

"God what am I doing?! Where's your first aid kit?"

"No."

"What? What do you mean no?!"

"Just let me go Emma."

"NO!" Emma was crying too now, "There is no way in _hell_ I am letting you do this."

"Rexy..." Regina whispered.

"What?"

"Rexy..." she looked over to the bloodied toy.

"Was this Henry's?" Emma asked, picking up Rexy.

"Yes...it was his favourite...he was convinced it was a flying T-Rex...hence the name Rexy." Regina chocked out a laugh and Emma did the same.

"Regina."

"Emma...I want you to get that cleaned...and I want you to give it to Henry and tell him I'm sorry."

"You can tell him yourself Regina...now tell me where the god damn first aid kit is!"

"Emma wait...I'll tell you just...come here first."

Emma kneeled back down beside Regina, closer this time."

"Emma I..." she took a deep breath, "I love you Emma Swan..."

"What? You...you love me? Since when?"

"A while...since you fell into the portal to the Enchanted Forest..."

"Woah..." Emma breathed.

"Emma I know you may not love me back but...all I ask before anything else happens...all I ask is you...you give me...just one kiss...it's all I've wanted for a while now, other than Henry."

Emma didn't say anything, she just gave Regina what she wanted.

It was the best thing Regina ever experienced...other than raising Henry.

They broke apart, both of them sobbing. "Thank you." Regina said first.

"Regina...I love you too."

"Don't Emma...don't say that."

"But it's true...I've loved you for...a really... _really_ long time...which is why...after I get you to the hospital and get you all patched up...I'm going to take you out on a date. What do you-Regina?!"

Emma had been looking down nervously the entire time, not noticing Regina had passed out.

"Shit Regina!"

Emma lifted Regina up bridal style and drove her to the hospital.

SWAN QUEEN

Some hours later, the longest of Emma and Henry's lives, the doctor, thankfully not Whale, said they could go see Regina.

"Mom!" Henry yelled as he ran into Regina's hospital room. "I'm so so so sorry mom! I didn't mean anything I said! I love you so much mom!"

"Shhh...I know my little prince...I know...it's okay now."

"You found Rexy." Henry said in a small voice.

"Yes...well I never lost him."

"Huh?"

"He's been in my room the whole time." Regina told Henry, smiling.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you said, and I quote, _"No momma I don't need Rexy anymore I'm a big boy now!"_ "

Henry blushed and said, "Whatever..."

"Come here!" Regina said, laughing and Henry snuggled into his mothers side, something he hadn't done in years.

After Henry fell asleep, Emma said, "I meant what I said y'know...I _do_ love you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, _my saviour_ , "Regina said, smirking, "What are you going to do about it?"

Emma smirked back and replied, "Well, I'm going to kiss you, then as soon as you're sorted, I'm taking you on a date."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. And you can't say no cause...y'know...you love me...and I just saved your life."

Regina sighed happily and said, "My Saviour..."

SWAN QUEEN

Sooooooooooooo? What'd you all think? Should I continue or leave this as a one shot?

Thank you all so much for the continued love and support!

Reviews etc are HUGELY appreciated!

I love you all and I hope you enjoyed!

Ducky - _MickeyShells23_

Tumblr - _anotherevilregal21_

Instagram - _AnotherEvilRegal_


	2. The First Date

Author's Note

So I got a few responses to add to this...and I thought why not?!

I know I've been really behind on writing...but I've had a lot of personal stuff happening recently, but I'm all good now, a lot happier and ready to get back into writing.

I love you all!

Enjoy!

SWAN QUEEN

A week later, Emma finally took Regina on a date...

and Regina was terrified.

In fact, they both were.

Regina was currently standing in front of her mirror, wearing the...tenth, outfit she'd tried on tonight, Henry was sitting on her bed.

"How about this one?" Regina asked...for the tenth time that night.

Henry sighed and replied, "Same as the rest mom...you look great. Look mom, Emma won't care about what you wear, she'll just care that you're _actually_ going on a date with her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Okay...this is it then, this is the perfect dress."

The dress Regina was wearing was a simple black dress that stopped just above the knee, she had on nude heels and a cream and black blazer to match.

"Okay, good, because Emma will be here in..." Henry stopped to look at his phone for the time, "fifteen minutes."

"What?! I haven't even done my make up!"

Henry groaned and went to go read his comics, "Girl stuff..."

Regina laughed at her son and began her make up, while thinking about when Emma asked her out...

 _A week ago_

 _Regina had just been let out the hospital, on the condition that she start seeing Archie once a week._

 _"Emma wanted to take us home, but she got called into work." Henry told Regina, when she started to look around he guessed she was wondering where his other mother was._

 _"Oh..." Regina replied, sadly._

 _"She said she could come over after work though, as long as it was okay with you."_

 _"Of course it is." the brunette told him a little too eagerly. "I mean...yes, it is fine with me if Emma wants to join us after work."_

 _Laughing, Henry said, "Cool!" and began texting the blonde in question._

 _"So, how are we getting home?" Regina asked Henry._

 _"Well..."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I kinda...sorta...maybe...askedSnow."_

 _"You what? Henry...I just got out of hospital, and you ask_ Snow White, _to take me home." Henry saw his mother was trying to stay very calm._

 _"Well...there was no one else..."_

 _"I-" Regina was cut off by..._ her.

 _"Regina! Henry!" Snow was walking towards them, and gave Henry a hug when she got to them._

 _"Hey Grandma!" Henry greeted Snow._

 _"Don't even think about hugging me Snow." Regina greeted Snow._

 _"Wouldn't dream of it Regina." Then there was an awkward silence._

 _"So uh...I left my comics at home so...can we go now please?" Henry thought he should break the tension by coming up with an excuse to get home._

 _"Right, of course, the car isn't far." Snow told them, and started leading the way._

 _"Thanks gods..." Regina muttered._

 _"What mom?"_

 _She smiled and said, "Nothing dear. Just eager to get home."_

 _SWAN QUEEN_

 _Snow left as soon as Henry and Regina got out of the car._

 _"Thank gods...again..." Regina muttered again._

 _Walking up the front path to her house, Regina did not expect to see Emma Swan standing on her porch with a bouquet of roses._

 _"Madame Mayor." the blonde greeted her playfully._

 _"Sherrif Swan." Regina greeted in the same way._

 _"For you." Emma said as she handed the roses to Regina._

 _"Thank you."_

 _"Of course."_

 _"Henry said you were working?"_

 _"Nope...that was just so I could surprise you." Emma told her, smirking._

 _"And why would you want to do that?" Regina replied, with a similar smirk._

 _"Because...I wanted to ask you on a date. So...what do you say?"_

 _"Hmm...well I believe I was told I couldn't say no, because, and I quote, y'know...you love me...and I just saved your life..."_

 _"Well, it's true! You told me you loved me, and I saved your life."_

 _"Loved? I think you mean love, dear."_

 _"See! You-" Emma was cut off with soft lips pressed to her own._

 _They kissed for several seconds before they heard Henry's "ew!" and the slamming of the front door closing._

 _They broke apart, Emma with a goofy smile on her face, and Regina with a smirk, pleased at what she had done to the blonde._

 _"So...about that date?" Emma said when she had came to her senses._

 _"Yes, you idiot,I'll go on a date with you."_

 _"Yes!" Emma exclaimed and lifted Regina off the ground and spun her around._

 _"Emma! Em-Miss Swan! Put me down!"_

 _"Kay!" Emma did as she was told...and kissed Regina again._

 _When they broke apart, Regina said, "What was that for?"_

 _Emma smiled and told her, "Just because I can..."_

SWAN QUEEN

Regina laughed at the memory.

"Mom! Emma's here!" Henry called from downstairs.

"What..." Regina whispered to herself and looked at her watch, "Shit...she's five minutes early."

The brunette checked herself over in the mirror and fluffed out her hair before going downstairs to greet Emma.

"Emma?" Regina called from halfway down the stairs.

Emma turned round, she was looking at Henry and talking to him, and her jaw dropped.

"Regina...hey...you look...wow..."

Regina chuckled and replied, "Well you look pretty wow yourself dear."

Emma was wearing a black camisole underneath a light blue blazer with dress pants. They were a little oversized, but she still look amazing.

"Uh thanks...so uh...you ready?" Emma asked nervously.

"Yes. Henry, Belle will be here in a bit, don't give her any trouble."

"I won't mom! Promise! Have fun guys!"

SWAN QUEEN

"So, where are we going?" Regina asked, getting into Emma's "death trap".

"I thought we could go for a walk on the beach?" Emma told her nervously.

"That sounds great Emma." Regina said, smiling.

"Cool..." Emma breathed out, a smile on her own face.

"What's that smile for?"

"I like it when you call me Emma."

The brunette laughed and said, "Just drive you idiot."

SWAN QUEEN

Emma and Regina were walking on the beach, hand in hand, when Regina saw a light that they were getting closer too.

"Emma? What is that?" she asked, hesitantly.

"Why don't you go see." Emma said as she started running towards the light.

"Emma! Wait!" Regina called over to Emma. "Dammit Swan..." Regina sighed and said, "Fuck it." and took her heels off and started chasing after Emma.

She couldn't remember the last time she was so happy...hell...she couldn't even remember the last time she ran and was happy about it.

When she caught up to her blonde date, she was about to yell at her for running, but her words were caught in her throat when she saw the picnic Emma had set up for the two of them.

"Emma..." Regina breathed out.

"Yeah?" Emma asked nervously.

"This is...amazing."

"It is?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"It's just dinner...I didn't even make it...Ruby and Granny-"

Emma was cut off by red lips on her own pink ones.

When they broke apart, Regina said, "Don't set yourself short...Red and Granny may have made the food...but all of this, was you."

"...Kay..."

Regina laughed, "Come on...let's eat, I'm starving."

SWAN QUEEN

Dinner was perfect. They laughed and talked, mostly about Henry at first out of nervousness, but when they loosened up, they talked about anything and everything.

Emma was currently walking Regina to her door, Regina was laughing at something the blonde had said and Emma was smiling at her.

"What?" Regina asked when she had calmed down.

"I intend to make you laugh so damn much."

"Why?"

"Because...your laugh is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard."

Regina blushed, "Oh...thank you."

"Regina..."

"Yes..."

"I really wanna kiss you right now..."

"Then why don't you?"

"Because...I don't wanna get carried away..."

"Maybe I want you too..."

So Emma kissed her...hard...passionately.

And she continued to do so...all the way to Regina's bedroom.

And onto the bed...

And out of their clothes...

When Emma was straddled on top of Regina, the broke the kiss.

"Regina..." Emma breathed, "Are you sure about this?"

Regina cupped Emma's face..."I've never been more sure of anything in my-" Regina cut herself off when she noticed her scars on her wrist.

"Regina?" then Emma followed Regina's eyeline.

"Regina...Regina look at me, look at me, and finish what you were gonna say...they don't mean anything. Okay? I _love_ you, Regina, okay? I don't care about these scars, they're a part of you but they don't define you. You survived Regina...and that means we can finally be together. So don't think about them...think about _us_ and how happy we're gonna be together. Now...look at me...and finish what you were gonna say."

Regina cleared her throat and continued, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

And they kissed again...

Emma moved her hand up to roll Regina's pert nipple between her index and middle fingers.

Regina broke the kiss and moaned.

"Emma..."

Emma kissed and sucked on the brunette's neck, making her moan louder.

"Shhh..." Emma whispered in Regina's ear seductively, "Henry is right next door...don't want him to hear..."

Regina moved her hand to her mouth and moaned again.

Emma slowly moved her hand from Regina's nipple to her clit...

"Emma...fuck..."

"Oh, I plan to babe..."

"Gods..."

Emma moved from Regina's neck to her nipple again, still playing with the brunette's little bud.

Regina used her free hand to press down on the blonde's head, moaning the quietest she could.

Emma chose this moment to slide her finger from Regina's clit to inside slick folds...

"Oh shit..."

"You're so wet babe..."

"Only for you..."

"Fuck..."

Emma thursted her finger into Regina faster, flicking the mayor's clit with her thumb.

"Emma...Emma...more..."

Emma guessed what that meant and slid another finger into Regina's wet heat.

"Ohh yes!"

"Hmmm...you like that baby?" Emma moaned, huskily.

"Fuck...yes...faster..."

Emma did as she was told..."Fuck..." Regina felt so good.

"Emma...Emma...so close..." Regina moaned out..."Faster..."

Emma went faster and moved to look at Regina, "Cum for me baby..."

"Emma...I'm cumming! Fu-!" Emma cut her off by kissing her, she knew the mayor couldn't be quiet, so she kissed her.

"Woah..." Emma said when she broke the kiss...

Regina grabbed Emma's hand and sucked her own juices from the blonde's fingers.

"Shit that's hot..."

"When I'm not about to pass out from tiredness, I'll show you just how hot I can be..." and at that, Regina did just that, pass out.

"Fuck..." Emma breathed out, and lay next to Regina, holding her close.

SWAN QUEEN

Author's Note 2

Soooooooooooooo you like? No? Let me know!

I will probably continue this but, we'll see! It's up to you guys!

Bonus points to whoever realised that the outfits I used for these lovely ladies are from the 2013 PaleyFest!

Thank you all so much for the continued love and support!

Reviews etc are HUGELY appreciated!

I love you all and I hope you enjoyed!

Ducky - _MickeyShells23_


	3. Epilogue

**Author's Note**

So! Long time no see everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long but life has just gotten in the way and I just haven't had the inspiration, but _hopefully_ I'll be back and better than ever, and updating, what I hope to be, once a week?!

Yes, you read the title right, this is the last chapter of _My Saviour_. This fic, although short, felt really amazing to write and I hope you all have enjoyed reading!

Anyways, again I am sorry for the delay and I hope you all enjoy this final chapter of _My Saviour_!

P.S Any mistakes are my own and I don't own a thing!

SWAN QUEEN

 _Five years later..._

"Psst..." a tiny voice whispered.

"Mommy, it time to get up now!", another tiny voice whispered.

Regina Swan-Mills woke up to her three year old twins, Lara and Jamie, poking at her shoulder and whispering in her ear.

"Good morning dears." she greeted the twins as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Morning Mommy!" Lara shouted as she jumped on top of Regina.

"We gotta wake Mama now!"

What the kids didn't know was that Emma was already awake, listening to everything her kids and wife were saying. Then she felt sets of hands shaking her to try and wake her.

"She won't wake up Mommy! You gotta wake up Mama!" Jamie cried.

"Well, how am I supposed to wake her if you two couldn't?" Regina knew the answer, obviously, her babies were just as into fairy tales...or...their relatives I suppose...as their big brother Henry was.

"TRUE LOVES KISS!" both twins practically screamed.

"True loves kiss?" Regina pretended to think about other options, "Alright then, if you two are positive it will work."

Regina straddled Emma's legs and bent down to give her wife a loving kiss.

The saviour's eyes pinged open, "Oh! You saved me! I was worried I was gonna have to sleep forever!" she exaggerated.

Regina bent back down again to Emma's ear, "Dial it down dear, you sound like your idiot mother when you do that."

Emma laughed and swatted her wife's arm playfully, "Hey, be nice."

"I am nice!...When I have to be..."

Still laughing, Emma replied "And I wouldn't have you any other way babe."

It was now the blonde's turn to go for a kiss...

"NO!"

"No more kissing!"

"You gots to get us food!"

"Yeah! Food please mommies!"

Chuckling and rolling off of Emma, Regina said, "We'll continue this later."

"Damn right we will."

"Come on Lara," Regina took her daughters hand and they started to leave the room, "We'll get started on breakfast while Mama and Jamie wake Henry, okay?"

Jamie was out of the room and into Henry's in a flash.

Emma and Regina laughed as they heard their son from down the hall.

"HENNY! YOU GOTS TO GET UP NOW! MOMMY AND LAR GONNA MAKE BWEAKFAST!"

SWAN QUEEN

Later that night when the kids were asleep, Emma found her wife in her study, sipping a glass of her own homemade apple cider.

"Hey babe, you okay?" the blonde asked, sitting down next to Regina.

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine dear."

"Gina, remember I always-"

"Know when I'm lying, I know Emma." Regina snapped.

"Hey, what's going on up there?" Emma scooched a little closer to her wife.

"Nothing, I'm fine...no I'm not I..."

Putting her arm around her queen Emma reassured her,"Hey, it's okay, take your time."

There was a short pause. "It's been five years since...that night. And trust me, I'm not going down that road again I just...I haven't really thought about it the past years, but I saw the calendar and it was the first thing I thought of."

"That's okay Regina, you're allowed to think about this, just don't over think okay?"

Regina snapped her head round to glare at Emma, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Emma sighed, "It means that you tend to over think these things...remember when Henry went hunting with my dad? You came up with all these irrational fears because-"

"I was over thinking." there was the second pause, "I'm sorry Emma, you're right, I do over think things. I'm sorry."

The sheriff placed two fingers under her wife's chin and made their eyes connect, "Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for, okay? I love you. Whether you over think or not I will always stay by your side and love you and support you okay?"

"I love you." was all the Queen could say.

"I love you too baby."

"I'm glad you came here that night. I didn't want to die. It was just those awful, horrible thoughts. I let them take over too much." the brunette was on the verge of tears now.

"Shh...it's okay now, you've got me, Henry, Jamie and Lara, and we love you so damn much. I love you my Queen."

"I love you too, my Saviour."

SWAN QUEEN

 **Author's Note**

So...what did you all think? Good, bad? Let me know please! Reviews are my fuel!

This also wasn't as long as I wanted it to be...but then again I didn't want this to be a long fic.

Also I'd like to know if there's anything specific you would want me to do next, again, let me know in the reviews!

Thank you if you have stuck around even though I have been gone for a long time.

I hope you all had a great holiday season too!


End file.
